harvest_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Titles
Titles are given as rewards for completing Achievements and leveling up Skills. Titles each contain their own specific boosts and can be changed at any time by going to your Bag, underneath equipment and Manor Name information. Titles from Skills Mining * Miner I - Ore gained from mining +1 (level 3 reward) * Miner II - Gem drop amount +1 (level 7 reward) * Miner III - Vitality cost of mining reduces by 1 (level 9 reward) * Miner IV - Price of antiquities increase by 100% (level 11 reward) Farming * Farmer I - Price of crop increases by 5% (level 3 reward) * Farmer II - Price of crop increases by 10% (level 7 reward) * Farmer III - Crop growth time reduces by 100% (level 9 reward) * Farmer IV - Price of agricultural product increases by 5% (level 11 reward) Logging * Forester I - Has a 30% chance to double the insect drop (level 3 reward) * Forester II - Drop rate of Mahogany increases by 10% (level 7 reward) * Forester III - Vitality cost of logging reduces by 1 (level 9 reward) * Forester IV - Mahogany drop amount +1 (level 11 reward) Fishing * Fisher I - Price of fish increases by 15% (level 3 reward) * Fisher II - Price of fish increases by ??? (level 7 reward) * Fisher III - Price of shrimp and crab increases by 30% (level 9 reward) * Fisher IV - Vitality cost of fishing reduces by half (level 11 reward) Battle * Warrior I - Attack +5 (level 3 reward) * Warrior II - Critical Rate +20% (level 7 reward) * Warrior III - Attack Speed +20% (level 9 reward) * Warrior IV - Critical Damage +50% (level 11 reward) Cooking * Chef I - Cooking time reduces by 5 seconds (level 3 reward) * Chef II - Price of cuisine increases by 30% (level 7 reward) * Chef III - Has a certain chance to double the cooking output (level 9 reward) * Chef IV - Price of cuisine increases by 50% (level 11 reward) Breeding * Rancher I - Animal Fondness added increases by 30% (level 3 reward) * Rancher II - Hay drop amount +1 (level 7 reward) * Rancher III - Breeding time of piggy reduces by 30% (level 9 reward) * Rancher IV - Price of breeding product increases by 20% (level 11 reward) Pickup * Picker I - Has a 30% chance to double the wild fruit from pickup (level 3 reward) * Picker II - Black Plot drop amount +1 (level 7 reward) * Picker III - Price of pickup item increases by 20% (level 9 reward) * Picker IV - Price of pickup item increases by 30% (level 11 reward) Titles from Achievements *Tea Tycoon: Collect Tea 1,000 Times *Fruit Tycoon: Harvest 2,000 Fruits *Beekeeper: Harvest 50 Nectar *Tech Tycoon: Own 10 Sprinklers *Formidable: Kill 10,000 Monsters *Cave Conqueror: Enter Cave 120th Floor *Social Butterfly: Have 25 Friends *Well-Liked: Have 50 Friends *People Person: Reach 4 Hearts with 7 Citizens *Rejuvenation: Achievement Points Reach 500 *Estate Tycoon: Prosperity Reaches 700,000 *Landlord: 8 Workshops Reach Level 2 *King: 20 Workshops Reach Level 3 Category:Mechanics Category:Skill Category:Incomplete Article